versesesesesfandomcom-20200213-history
Verseseseses Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to Verse and Dimensions Wiki! Verse and Dimensions Wiki is a wiki which that on anything related to, as the name implies, -verses and dimensions. By dimensions, we're referring to both senses of the word: alternate worlds and realities, and spatial and temporal extents. The scope of the wiki therefore includes physics and astronomy, geometry (with emphasis on higher dimensions), speculative and fictional post-universal structures and concepts such as -verses, and cosmic entities. We encourage you to make blog posts and . If you want to create pages for , go for it! If you want to create your own concepts, go for it! It is recommended that they be placed in a blog post before they get their own page. Disclaimers While most of the pages regarding astronomy, geometry, and physics are supposed to be factual, the material on the wiki that describes cosmological structures claimed to surpass the universe in some sense, cosmic entities, and a number of other things are nothing more than pure science fiction - NOT SCIENTIFIC FACT. Please do not consider them as credible post-universal information because there is absolutely no empirical evidence for anything past our universe. Questions and discussions regarding said concepts are highly encouraged, as we are always looking to help this wiki grow. Rules The rules are simple: * No edit wars, spam, plagiarism, vandalism, or unauthorized advertisement (You can get permission to advertise from staff. The easiest way to contact them is through the Discord server) * No harassment of others (especially not people unknowledgeable in a certain field) * No creation of pages irrelevant to the main focuses of the wiki. * No abusing multiple accounts (sockpuppeting) or user impersonation. Violation of any rule will result in consequences ranging from a warning message on your wall to a block depending on the severity of the situation. As stated before, it is recommended that any original works you decide to create be placed in a blog post before having an actual page given to them, so that others may give feedback before you make an official page. With regards to usage of Verse and Dimensions as a source, although everything in the Wikia is licensed under CC BY-SA 3.0, it is still advised that you ask a moderator or above for permission to use something from V&D to be courteous. At the moment, staff positions on V&D cannot be requested by anyone. People can only become V&D staff if they're frequent contributors that the current staff unanimously agree would make a great staff member. Verse and Dimensions has a Discord server where you can chat with other users (link should be on right hand side). The rules of the wiki still apply there, and any violation will result in either a mute or a ban depending on severity. 'Recent Activity' Starter Pages * [[Polytope|'Polytope']] ** [[Simplex|'Simplex']] ** [[Hypercube|'Hypercube']] *** [[Tesseract|'Tesseract']] * [[Manifold|'Manifold']] ** [[Hypersphere|'Hypersphere']] ** [[Hyperball|'Hyperball']] * [[Astronomy|'Astronomy']] ** Solar System (ours) ** [[Universe (ours)|'Universe (ours)']] * [[Cosmology|'Cosmology']] ** Laws of Cosmology ** [[Cosmology Tier|'Cosmological Hierarchy']] *** [[Altverse|'Verse Types']] **** [[Universe (ours)|'Universe']] **** [[Multiverse|'Multiverse']] **** [[Archverse|'Archverse']] **** [[Omniverse|'Omniverse']] *** [[The Box|'The Box']] **** [[Altarca|'Altarca']] *** [[Omniumverse|'Omniumverse']] **** [[Realium|'Realium']] **** [[Imaginarium|'Imaginarium']] * [[Cosmic Entity Tiers|'Entities Hierarchy']] ** [[The Omnipotence Hierarchy|'Omnipotence Hierarchy']] ** [[Entity Types|'Entity Types']] Staff Founder * MatthewandMario Administrators * Second soup * Tonybalongna * Holomanga * Googleaarex * BeyonderGodOmnipotent * Cheetahrock63 Moderators * ThisWriter Category:Browse